


Doctor Who

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, nerds
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred. Arthur. E Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Doctor Who  
> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Pairing: America/Inghilterra  
> Prompt: What does your favorite character--or your favorite pairing--get fannish over?  
> Sfida: IFD Drabble Challenge  
> Generi: fluff, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai, AU  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 100

Segretamente Alfred F. Jones amava guardare i programmi della BBC. Non avrebbe mai potuto ammetterlo di fronte ad Arthur. Era sicuro che l'Inglese avrebbe riso fino alle lacrime e avrebbe iniziato a prenderlo per i fondelli.

Anche se c'erano volte in cui voleva telefonare ad Arthur, dall'altra parte dell'oceano, per commentare con lui in diretta la nuova puntata di Doctor Who - perché fondamentalmente era quello che seguiva dalla prima puntata della primissima stagione - e sentire la voce eccitata dall'altra parte del telefono.

Erano entrambi malati di quella serie.

Solo che lui era quello troppo orgoglioso per poterlo ammettere.


End file.
